Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. ${22c + 33d} =$
Answer: Let's find the greatest common factor of ${22}$ and ${33}$. ${11}$ is the greatest common factor of ${22}$ and ${33}$. $\phantom{=}{22}c + {33}d$ $={11}\left(\dfrac{{22}c}{{11}}+\dfrac{{33}d}{{11}}\right)$ $={11}(2c+3d)$